


Polyjuice mistake

by Kaarina_Riddle



Series: Drabbles and OS gifts to people [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco’s den drabble, F/M, Mistaken Identity, Polyjuice Potion, Roll A Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Pansy and Cormac are in a secret relationship when a little polyjuice starts mistaken identities and threatens to ruin it all





	Polyjuice mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Roll a Drabble on Draco’s Den Facebook group; prompt: 
> 
> Slytherin Character: Pansy Parkinson  
> Other character: Cormac Mclaggen  
> Trope: Mistaken identity 
> 
> Will be adding an aesthetic or manip in a few hours!

Pansy walked down the halls with confidence, she knew boys of every house lusted after her but there was only one man for her. Cormac Mclaggen, Quidditch Star and Gryffindor he had all the perks.

 

Tracking him down had been easier than she had assumed it would be as she turned the corner heading down to the Dungeons, he went to walk past her as if he didn’t know her.

 

“Cormac!” She yelled to his retreating back. Nothing. He ignored her. Pulling him into an alcove she pushed him up against the wall and kissed him senseless, “Know me now baby?”

 

Cormac’s shocked expression made her halt, “What’s wrong?” She asked.

 

“Ah… um… nothing Love?” Cormac replied sounding confused.

 

“You don’t call me love. What’s gotten into you?” Pansy questioned suspiciously.

 

“Oh, I’m just stressed Pans, that’s all. Stress. Got to go meet McGonagall, catch you later?” He replied darting away from her.

 

Something strange was going on, he never avoided her. Especially after the kiss she just gave him. And he hadn’t gotten hard at all. Following behind him without alerting him was easier than normal as classes were changing at that point.

 

Following him until he came to an abandoned classroom she peered through the window, quickly casting a notice me not Charm over herself.

 

“Did it work? Did Snape buy it?” Potter asked Cormac. Why was he meeting Potter? He hated Potter.

 

“Yeah he bought it hook, line and sinker as dad always says.” Cormac said with a smirk.

 

“Good. Cormac will be in detention while you play. Then you’ll win the spot for sure.” Harry said deviously.

 

Cormac? You? What was going on? Pansy wondered to herself.

 

“Oh, and you’ll never guess what happened when I was leaving the dungeons!” The boy resembling Cormac said, as Pansy now knew it wasn’t him at all.

 

“What? What happened?” Harry asked.

 

“Parkinson grabbed me into an alcove and snogged the living daylights out of me thinking I was Mclaggen.” The boy said shocking Pansy. There was only one person that spoke like that, the Weasel boy. She’d kissed Ronald Weasley.

 

“Holy shit! Reckon they are dating?” Harry questioned.

 

“By the way she was talking, yeah. She almost caught on but I got out of there quick enough to confuse her.” Ron said, his features returning back to his normal self and not that of her _secret_ boyfriend.

 

They knew. And knowing them, it would be spread about the school by days end.

 

She had broken the biggest secret with a simple mistaken identity and now everyone was going to find out. Her father and housemates were going to hate her.

 

Where was Cormac? What had they done with him? She had to find him and tell him. About to run off searching, she heard Weasley speak again. “Okay Mclaggen should be waking at any moment, better get out of here before he does.”

 

Pansy waited until the two boys left the classroom and ran into it cancelling the charm as she reached Cormac who started to come to.

 

“Pansy, what’s going on?” Why are we here?” He asked.

 

“Potter and Weasel. They got you banned from playing or something. But that’s not all Cormac…” she said drifting off.

 

“What? What’s happened?” He asked.

 

“They know, Cormac!” She paused. “They know about us. I kissed Weasel while he was pretending to be you.”

 

“Shit,” was all Cormac could add.

 

“Yeah. Shit alright. Come one. We have to plan for how we are going to deal if they expose us.” Pansy said pulling him into her arms hoping they didn’t, she couldn’t bare it if she had to stop seeing him for his own good but she knew if it came down to it; she’d do it in a heartbeat.

 

He was her everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed xo


End file.
